Events
This page is now for events running on the jp version of Shikihime Garden. We will attempt to have it translated into English. Just for fun: 1st Anniversary Campaign 2nd Anniversary Campaign 3rd Anniversary Campaign 4th Anniversary Campaign5th Anniversary Campaign 2018 2017 Prior Events For all events prior to 2017 see Events (Old) JP and Events (Old) Eng Patch Notes for previous week will be available for 1 more week: Previous Week Patch Notes Current Patch Notes Event Page Patch Notes Patch Notes(Week 2) (All Durations listed will be according to GMT+9) 'Big Triangle of Summer Campaign (Week 2 Update)' Event Period: 8th August 2018 - 22nd August 2018 '1. Power purchased amount x1.2!' During the Event, the amount of Power received after purchase will be increased by 1.2x. '2. Get Special Hime from Summon! (Week 2 Updated)' During the period of 15th August - 22nd August, the following Special Hime will be available in Summons. Also, Special Monsters, which are normally unavailable in Gold/Silver Summon, can also be summoned. '-Rainbow Summon-' *Takemikazuchi【Setsubun】 - 3% *Nureonago 【Swimsuit】 - 4% *Kayanohime【Swimsuit】 - 4% *Seitentaisei 【Christmas】 - 4% *Shinso【Summer Triangle】 - 4% *Vampire【Hinamatsuri】 - 4% *Kayanohime【Hinamatsuri】 - 4% '-Gold Summon-' *Nureonago 【Swimsuit】 - 2% *Kayanohime【Swimsuit】 - 2% *Seitentaisei 【Christmas】 - 2% *Shinso【Summer Triangle】 - 2% *Vampire【Hinamatsuri】 - 2% *Kayanohime【Hinamatsuri】 - 2% *SP. Karakasa - 1% *SP. Blue Running Lantern - 1% *SP. Hundred-eyed Demon - 1% *SP. Snow Maiden - 1% *SP. Kukunochi - 1% *SP. Hinatengu - 1% *SP. Yukiwarashi - 1% The above Shinso【Summer Triangle】, Vampire【Hinamatsuri】, and Kayanohime【Hinamatsuri】 can now be ranked up to +3 Rank(極) '-Silver Summon-' *Barahime【Swimsuit】 - 2% *Sonrei 【Christmas】 - 2% *Jaki 【Christmas】 - 2% *Barahime【Hinamatsuri】 - 2% *Izuna 【Hinamatsuri】 - 2% *Kisshouten 【Hinamatsuri】 - 2% (Play Action in Garden has been renewed!) *SP. Fudagaeshi - 1.5% *SP. One-eyed Priest - 1.5% *SP. Paper Lantern - 1.5% The above Barahime【Hinamatsuri】, Izuna 【Hinamatsuri】, and Kisshouten 【Hinamatsuri】 can now be ranked up to +3 Rank(極) '3. Get Special Hime from Event Subjugation!' During the Event, the following Event Subjugation are available, and Special Hime can be obtained. '-Barahime【Swimsuit】-' *Clear the event limited Month's Training(今月の鍛練) '-Shisar 【Hinamatsuri】, Sphinx 【Hinamatsuri】, Kisshouten 【Hinamatsuri】, Izuna 【Hinamatsuri】-' *Obtain the Event Item Small Chick Decoration (小さな雛飾り) from Royal Mounds (王家の塚) and trade them in at Event Quest. '-Nekomata【Christmas】, Dragon King 【Christmas】, Fallen Angel 【Christmas】, Sonrei 【Christmas】, Jaki 【Christmas】-' *Obtain the Event Item Small Holy Bell (小さな聖鈴) from Santa Forest (サンタの森) and trade them in at Event Quest. Changes from previous release: Event Item changed. The following new Ornaments can be obtained from clearing the Event Quests: *Box Aquarium (Bed) | 箱池（床） *Box Aquarium (Right) | 箱池（右） *Box Aquarium (Left) | 箱池（左） *Goldfish Bowl - Colorful | 金魚鉢・彩 *Stone Lantern - Goldfish | 石灯籠・金魚 *Lantern - Goldfish | 提灯・金魚 '4. Login Bonus with daily 500 Gold as Present!' During the Event, 500 Gold will be given out everyday as present in addition to the usual Daily Login Bonus! '5. Stone Fragments drop amount x1.5!' During the Event, the amount of Stone Fragments dropped from Pandemonium will be 1.5x the usual amount. '6. Event Training Available!' During the Event, event limited Trainings have been added. The limited Trainings are added to Month's Training(今月の鍛練). Upon completion, it will reward you with Barahime【Swimsuit】 and Rainbow Ticket. '7. Event Limited Baskets in Shop!' During the Event, Basket will be available for purchase in Shop. Basket needs to be used in the items section after purchase to receive the items inside. Duration: 8th August 2018 - 22nd August 2018 (2 Week) >>Click Expand to show, they're taking too much space :P>> Each Basket can only be purchased once in the period of 8th August 2018 - 22nd August 2018 Information on the Ornament are as follows: '8. Encounter-type Guild Boss Levia & Yasafurohime Appears! (Week 2 Addition)' During the Event, the Encounter-type Guild Bosses Levia & Yasafurohime have appeared in subjugation Santa Forest (サンタの森) Also, all Encounter-type Guild Bosses will have 1/2 their usual cooldown time. *Participation Reward: Small Holy Bell (小さな聖鈴) *Founder Reward: Small Holy Bell (小さな聖鈴) Encounter rate has been greatly increased from before. '9. of Kakeai Opened! (Week 2 Addition)' During the Event, the Chibi-exclusive Subjugation, Cave of Kakeai (かけあいの穴ぐら), has appeared in MAP 1. Book of Good Fortune Bearer, and various Rare Items can be obtained here. To enter of Kakeai, the following quest must be completed first: Let's confirm the location of Cave of Kakeai! かけあいの穴ぐらの場所を確かめてくるのじゃ！ The difficulty, item assortment, and drop rates for of Kakeai may be different from previous release. '10. Event Limited Baskets in Shop! (Week 2 Additions)' During the Event, Basket will be available for purchase in Shop. Basket needs to be used in the items section after purchase to receive the items inside. Duration: 15th August 2018 - 22nd August 2018 (1 Week) >>Click Expand to show, they're taking too much space :P>> Each Basket can only be purchased once in the period of 15th August 2018 - 22nd August 2018 Information on the Ornament are as follows: 'Boasting Contest has started' The Entry Period for the Boasting Contest has started. The theme this time is Cool. (as in the temperature) Event Page Entry Submission Page 'Passage Updated' Special Map Passage has been updated with new enemies and quest rewards. Next update is 2 weeks later on 29th August 2018. Refer to this page for quests reward list. 'Game Adjustments & Bug Fixes' For last week's section, click the button to the right>>> '-Game Adjustments-' Contents to Rainbow Summon has been changed. *When carrying out Rainbow Summon, you will always get at least 1x Extremely Rare tier and above Hime. Present for newly created accounts has been changed. *Rainbow Ticket x5 *Pattern of Extremely Rare x1 *Bottle of God Wine x10 *AP Recovery Pill x20 Some Trade Quests(わらしべ試練) have been discontinued. *Let's exchange for 1 of Elite! x10 上級亜種の型紙を1枚交換してやるぞ！ x10 *Let's exchange for 1 of Superior! x10 最上級種の型紙を1枚交換してやるぞ！ x10 A new Trade Quest(わらしべ試練) has been added. *Let's exchange for 1 of Extremely Rare! x2 激レア種の型紙を1枚交換してやるぞ！ x2 To unlock this quest, the quest Giant Catfish at Big Lake! (大きな湖の大鯰を退治するのじゃ！) must be cleared first. To reduce load and improve functionality, during the next maintenance, some Ornaments will undergo limit changes, discontinues, and opened, and some data will be initialized. Some Ornaments max held limit changed to 10 Extra Ornaments exceeding the new limit will be deleted during the maintenance on 15th August 2018. Quests to trade in the Stone Statues are added. *Let's get 10 Stone Statue! | 蚣蝮石像を10個持ってくるのじゃ！ *Let's get 10 Crow Stone Statue! | 金烏石像を10個持ってくるのじゃ！ *Let's get 10 Spirit Stone Statue! | 山彦石像を10個持ってくるのじゃ！ *Let's get 10 Mace Stone Statue! | 野鎚石像を10個持ってくるのじゃ！ *Let's get 10 Foot Stone Statue! | 夜行石像を10個持ってくるのじゃ！ Targeted Ornaments: *Koufuku Stone Statue | 蚣蝮石像 *Gold Crow Stone Statue | 金烏石像 *Echoing Spirit Stone Statue | 山彦石像 *Wild Mace Stone Statue | 野鎚石像 *Nocturnal Foot Stone Statue | 夜行石像 Extra Ornaments exceeding the new limit has been deleted. Targeted Ornaments: Max Limit 10 *Nurikabe Stone Statue | ぬりかべ石像 *Red Demon Stone Statue | 赤鬼石像 *Blue Demon Stone Statue | 青鬼石像 Some Ornaments, Basket / Demon Box, will be discontinued. With the discontinuation of the targeted Basket & Demon Box, all in possession will be automatically opened. *Ornaments Basket, Demon Box discontinued. *Ornaments Basket, Demon Box automatically opened. For Ornaments with the same name, please refer to the list below. (and the jp patch notes above) Opened items will be added to items in possession. Content: Ornaments discontinued and opened. The following has been carried out on users that have not logged in since 1st January 2017. Content: *Decks Initialized *Pandemonium Deck Initialized *Endless Inferno Decks Initialized *Farm Recipes Initialized Targeted Players: Users that has not logged in since 1st January 2017. ---- '-Game Adjustments-' New Rank has been added for the following Special Hime: *Shinso【Summer Triangle】 *Kayanohime【Hinamatsuri】 *Vampire【Hinamatsuri】 *Barahime【Hinamatsuri】 *Izuna 【Hinamatsuri】 *Kisshouten 【Hinamatsuri】 *Barahime【Swimsuit】 *Sonrei 【Christmas】 *Jaki 【Christmas】 The following Special Hime (+3 Rank) have had their Five Element Limit increased: *Kisshouten 【Summer Festival】 *Karura【2nd Anniversary】 *Higekiri【Festival】 *Nureonago 【Swimsuit】 *Kayanohime【Swimsuit】 *Seitentaisei 【Christmas】 Some Quest Title changed. *Old: 「○○と●●を交換」 *New: 「○○を●●に交換」 Fixed the display of Mace Bronze Statue & Foot Bronze Statue. To reduce load and improve functionality, during the next maintenance, some Ornaments will undergo limit changes, discontinues, and opened. Some Ornaments will have their max held limit changed to 10. Extra Ornaments exceeding this new limit will be deleted during the maintenance on 22nd August 2018. Quests to trade in the Stone Statues are added. *Let's get 10 Stone Statue! | みずち石像を10個持ってくるのじゃ！ *Let's get 10 Wolf Stone Statue! | 禍斗石像を10個持ってくるのじゃ！ *Let's get 10 Priest Stone Statue! | 三つ目入道石像を10個持ってくるのじゃ！ *Let's get 10 Stone Statue! | 火食鳥石像を10個持ってくるのじゃ！ *Let's get 10 Stone Statue! | 豼貅石像を10個持ってくるのじゃ！ Targeted Ornaments: *Mizuchi Stone Statue | みずち石像 *Fire Wolf Stone Statue | 禍斗石像 *Three-eyed Priest Stone Statue | 三つ目入道石像 *Cassowary Stone Statue | 火食鳥石像 *Hikyu Stone Statue | 豼貅石像 Extra Ornaments exceeding the new limit has been deleted. Targeted Ornaments: Max Limit 10 *Koufuku Stone Statue | 蚣蝮石像 *Gold Crow Stone Statue | 金烏石像 *Echoing Spirit Stone Statue | 山彦石像 *Wild Mace Stone Statue | 野鎚石像 *Nocturnal Foot Stone Statue | 夜行石像 Ornaments with max held limit changed and exceeded items automatically opened. Ornaments that have been discontinued and all in possession are automatically opened. 'Ended Campaign' The following Campaign has ended: *Summer Festival(NatsuMatsuri) Campaign 'Currently Known Bugs' *The Maximum Stats of Kisshouten 【Hinamatsuri】+3 is lower than intended. This will be fixed during the next maintenance. A compensation will be included for those that has obtained a +3 rank Kisshouten 【Hinamatsuri】. 'Extra Notice' Source To reduce load and improve functionality, the following will be applied during the next maintenance. When: 22nd August 2018, During Maintenance Content: *Support Battle history initialized *Some Guilds Disbanded 'Silva Corner' Event Trainings: This Month's Training (今月の鍛練) ---- List of Underworld Passage Quests''(all the quests start with「黄泉平坂」in the title)'' List Page Duration: 15th August 2018 - 29th August 2018 (Currently at Week 1) (dem many possession brushes.......) Category:Browse